G☆PC38 / Transcript
Takamagahara Arc, Episode 38: The Bonds! The Fight Between Father and Daughter!! One morning, Yukari walks alone, before Kokoa's voice was heard that noticed her. Kokoa's voice: Yukari! Yukari: Huh? Kokoa went to her while panted with worry. Yukari: What's wrong? I am very busy right now, Kokoa. I haven't a moment. Kokoa: I've been looking for my sister everywhere, but... Yukari: Yes, it's been a while since Moka was... What, don't tell me Moka's gone! Kokoa: But where's Moka?! It's been a while since she disappeared! Yukari: But if Moka disappeared, I haven't see Tsukune and Kurumu too. If it is, Moka may be in Takamagahara, Koumori inform me these days. Kokoa run away suddenly in order to join Moka at Takamagahara. Yukari: Kokoa, where are you going? Kokoa! Meanwhile at Takamagahara, while Rikka, Alice, Makoto and their fairy partners are going to gathered the energy flow of Mugen Furyoku, Moka discuss with Juliet. Moka: I didn't think you had lost your own mother, you wanted to become an Onmyouji-Precure only to avenge her death. When to me, I lost my mother 7 years ago. Juliet: I knew that Tsukune had told me about you. Moka: Just after my mother giving birth to me, she transfuses her First Ancestor blood into her in order to keep me alive. When I discover Alucard's body, she forces me to leave the Shuzen household. When Alucard awakens and captures me, my mother freed me and sacrifices her own body to put Alucard back to sleep. Juliet: And about your father, he was in cahoots with the Guardians of Yomi. Moka: In truth, my father was under the evil influence, Leontes took control of him. Just after Kurumu was hit by the curse. These are the two reasons that I want to become an Onmyouji-Precure, I also knew Oboro Iga and her familiar, and it was she who gave it to me the Spiritual Paintbrush and the Summoning Smartphone. She hides a precious object in her breasts that surprised Juliet as her nose got bleeding, giving a fanservice effect. Juliet: You... You hide something with your breasts? Moka: Rather useful as a trick, especially since we have F-cups for our boobs. Juliet checked the size of her chest by touching it with both hands, the size of her chest is B-cups. They saw that the energy flow of the Mugen Furyoku are gathered and went towards Rikka, Alice, Makoto and their partners who are making a spiritual ritual, various colors of the energy flows are intensives. Juliet: Whoa look at this! Once they finished to gathered the energy flow of the Mugen Furyoku, they then transferred a quarter of Mugen Furyoku to Portia. Portia: Thank you girls, I'm sorry that we should gather this energy in this ritual once an hour, before being able to unlock my resurrection power... But above all, you should look around. Sharuru: Eh? The others looked around and discovered the supernatural spirits and so as well Shikigami-Fairies which surprised Rikka and others. Sharuru: Whoa that... Shikigami-Fairies~ Sharu! Mana: Yes, it was really them, because I can see them too. I believe that Juliet can fly in the sky, but in truth it was Suzaku who carried her. Rikka: These supernatural creatures really exist. Alice: I can really see them for real. Makoto: It was exciting. The Shikigami-Fairies went towards them. Suzaku: Nice to meet you, my name is Suzaku~ Natsu! Mana: Are you Juliet's familiar? Suzaku: Yeah. Rikka: Who are you? Seiryu: I am Seiryu: the Shikigami of Spring! The true leader of the Holy Beasts of Kyoto~ Haru! Kirin: You can see me~ Kisetsu! Alice: Your name? Kirin: Kirin. Alice: Kirin... Makoto: You're... Byakko: Byakko, I'm Esther's familiar~ Aki. Raquel: So they exist for real~ Keru? Lance: Can you explain about them~De ransu? Portia: These Shikigami-Fairies are spiritual fairies who are actually half-youkai, they have more mythical and animalistic appearance and they were larger unlike ordinary fairies. Only an Onmyouji-Precure can enter into a pact with a Shikigami-Fairy. Normal humans and Precures cannot see Shikigami-Fairies if they haven't an ability to see them. As a human form, the one can transform into a Shikigami-Fairy according to will. Meanwhile at the cloudy stairs Ame no Ukihashi, Kokoa, Mizore, Yukari, Ginei and Ruby, go up all along the cloudy stairs which will take 10 minutes. Ginei: Seriously, it's really long this staircase! Mizore: Stop complaining, have almost arrived in this paradise. Kokoa: (Big sister, we coming...) They will arrive to a huge torii gate that closed. Yukari: Here we go. Ruby: It must be here that Moka and the others are in this celestial world. Meanwhile in Yomi, Fujin was flying away as he had just returned and headed for Oboro. Shen then patted at her familiar's head with a weak smile. Oboro: We lost a lot today, but it's over soon. Our mission is to free Orochi from the Dragon's Gate. At the same moment, Issa seem more troubled, he is torn between his loyalty to Leontes and seeing his two daughters again. A dark aura manifest in Issa as he's under control from darkness. Issa: (What am I supposed to do now? Let me at least see my two daughters again. But if Montague learns that I betrayed him, he will kill me. But if I remain loyal to him, I should have to kill my own daughter Moka. Akasha, what should I do then? I tell you what I have to do?) Back to the giant torii gate with Kokoa and her friends, Kokoa touch the huge door, it begin to open slowly. But then discover that Takamagahara has been plunged into darkness. Tsukune, Kurumu and Koumori noticed them. Tsukune: Who is it? Kurumu: Kokoa? Yukari? Gin? Ruby? Mizore? She rushed towards their friends with surprise. Kurumu: What are you doing here, all of you? Kokoa: That's obvious, is not it? I have been very worried for you since you disappeared! Yukari: Why did not you warn us before! Ruby: That's why you're looking for! Tsukune: The truth is that following these dramatic events in which Rikka, Alice, Makoto and Aguri are dead killed. We entered Takamagahara to release the goddess Portia, to bring them back to life and bring them down to earth. Moka's voice: What's going on here? They turned to Moka and noticed her. Tsukune: Moka. Kokoa: Big sister! She rushed towards her and hugged at her while crying in a comical way. Kokoa: Uwaaaah Big Sisteeeerrr!! Moka: *shocked in a comical effect* K-Kokoa! Put that away right now, you're going to soak my uniform!! Mizore: *hugged at Kurumu* Kurumu, don't go that way without warning me. Kurumu: *rubbed at Mizore's hair* Come on, stop crying, you'll make me cry. When Mizore looks up, she had dripping snot running down her nose and Kurumu's clothes. Kurumu: Ewww that's snot! Let me go, you're disgusted! Kokoa: Sister, and what's about to dad? Moka: I... I haven't yet released this evil spell. It was Leontes who is behind all that after Kurumu disappears, that's the reason why I disappear little time later in order to be able to find them. But, I promise you to save our father! Kokoa: Sister. Suddenly a storm blowed around Takamagahara that noticed them. Aguri: What's that?! I feel that I feel a bad omen! Oboro's voice: Hahahahaha! It was revealed there are Oboro and Issa who are riding on Fujin's back. Aguri: Oboro and Issa! Issa: Don't resist me, join me, Moka. Moka: I refuse! Oboro: Oh, it's not like you have the choice! She shown her hand palm as he prepared to summoned an Ayakashi. Oboro: Now, Ayakashi! Summoning the power of the Five Elements! Fire! Wood! Earth! Metal! Water! She creates a seal from her palm while the Mugen Furyoku is harvested into the seal to create an amulet paper, then he send it to formed an Ayakashi that look like a Kiyohime. Ayakashi: Ayakashiii! Oboro: The rest of the Mugen Furyoku will break one of the Pentagram Seals and bring it at the Dragon's Gate! Into the Dragon's Gate, one of the 8 Pentagram Seals is broken by the remain of the Mugen Furyoku, and there are now 7 into the Dragon's Gate. Returned in the confrontation, Moka was forced to face against her own father. Issa went down from Fujin's back as a dark aura surrounded from him. Oboro: Issa, let yourself be fused with the Ayakashi I created! I want you to fight against your daughter, Moka! Kokoa: Dad, no! Issa: ... Very well... Although he hesitates to let Ayakashi merge with him, he is still under the evil control from Leontes. And finally, he lets himself be merged with Ayakashi into a single being, which shocked everyone and mainly Moka and Kokoa. Kokoa: Daaad! Moka: No! Oboro: That's useless, he couldn't hear you anymore. You have two choices: to kill him or to be killed. Moka: Don't force us to kill him! During the DokiDoki Cures' transformation sequence, it is first shown as Sharuru as a Lovely Commune comes, then a Transformation Lovead gets inserted and then it shows four screens. Mana, Rikka, Alice and Makoto: Pretty Cure, Love Link! Sharuru, Raquel, Lance and Dabyi: L-O-V-E! They then spells "L-O-V-E" on her Lovely Commune and the transformation begins. Aguri will then prepare to transform into Cure Ace with the Love Eyes Palette provided by Ai. Aguri: Pretty Cure, Dress Up! Ai: Kyuppirappa!! She summoned the Love Eyes Palette. Aguri places her own Cure Lovead on the Love Eyes Palette, she grabs the make-up stick and taps the Royal Crystals placed on the palette. Then just after the girls are quickly transformed, Cure Heart rotates as then she introduces herself, right after Cure Diamond comes and introduces herself as then Cure Rosetta introduces herself and then Cure Sword also introduces herself and then Cure Ace also introduces herself. Cure Heart: Overflowing Love! Cure Heart! Cure Diamond: The light of Wisdom! Cure Diamond! Cure Rosetta: The Sunny warmth! Cure Rosetta! Cure Sword: The blade of courage! Cure Sword! Cure Ace: The Trump Card of Love! Cure Ace! My beauty is the proof of justice. Finally flying, they raise their hands and did their pose as they declare themselves. Cure Heart, Cure Diamond, Cure Rosetta, Cure Sword and Cure Ace: Resonate, the heartbeat of love! Dokidoki! Pretty Cure! Before to transform, they using their Spiritual Paintbrush, they pushed the button, and draw the kanjis of "太陽" (Taiyō), "月" (Tsuki), "空" (Sora), "陸" (Riku). Juliet, Rosette, Meg and Esther: Pretty Cure, Released the Power of the Goddess! The kanjis begin to shine. The transformation begins, they flying in the various color bodies into the many long shoji doors as background, except for heads and features, glowing with the various lights. Just after the girls are transformed directly, they introducing themselves as their Cure-forms. Cure Amaterasu: The Sun Goddess, the Howling of the Hungry Wolf! Cure Amaterasu! Posing afterward with a wolf as background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Cure Amaterasu: Making an Appearance! Cure Tsukiyomi: The Moon Goddess, the Flight of the Swan! Cure Tsukiyomi! Posing afterward with a swan for background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Cure Tsukiyomi: Making an Appearance! Cure Susanoo: The Sky Goddess, the Rage of the Lion! Cure Susanoo! Posing afterward with a lion as background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Cure Susanoo: Making an Appearance! Cure Sakuya: The Land Goddess, The Roar of the Polar Bear! Cure Sakuya! Making an Appearance! Posing afterward with a polar bear for background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Cure Sakuya: Making an Appearance! They raised their Spiritual Paintbrush to make lines with the kanjis are appeared "坎" (Kan) "離" (Ri) "兌" (Da) "震 (Shin). Cure Amaterasu, Cure Tsukiyomi, Cure Susanoo and Cure Sakuya: North! South! West! East! Yin and Yang! Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Was Here! The name of the group in katakana appears on the screen. The transformation sequence is completed. Before to transform, Oboro using her Spiritual Paintbrush, she pushes the button, and draw a kanji of "海" (Umi). Oboro: Pretty Cure, Released the Power of the Goddess! The Kanji begins to shine. And the transformation begins; she flies in a purple body into the many long shoji doors as background, except for head and hair, glowing with a purple light. At first her zoris and white tabi socks appears on her feet. Then, a traditional Onmyouji-outfit, so her purple red hakama appears, a purple top of kimono with wide sleeves. Her Spiritual Paintbrush turning into a purple cross-like shuriken and placed on her back. She close her dark purple eyes and opens the eyes who become shining blue with slit pupils. Finally are her black hair become a large and long dark purple hair along with twin buns on her head, while her yellow cloth disappeared. She then runs behind of the long shoji door as background before the shoji door opens, and surged outside the shoji door and landing on the ground. Cure Otohime: The Sea Goddess, the Whistling of the Black Snake! Cure Otohime! Posing afterward with a Snake for background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Cure Otohime: Making an Appearance! The transformation sequence is completed. The allies, Kokoa and other are attended this battle. Cure Izanami and Cure Otohime: Raaaaaaah!! When they get intense anger as the respective black and purple auras manifest from them, their body were muscled and strengthened that ripped their respective top of kimono, leaving them developed chests with a bra exposed, and their hakama remains intact. Cure Izanami: Thou not harmed Kokoa or my friends!! While Cure Otohime went down from Fujin's back, she dashed towards Cure Izanami. But she was confronted against Tsukune as his full Shinso Vampire form. Tsukune: It's rather to me that you confront me! Raijin: Fujin, are you sure of your choice as you do? You are a Kouga and my cousin, you too. Fujin: I have no regrets, because it's my choice to stay with Cure Otohime. I'm her familiar! Both Shikigami-Fairies activated their Supernatural Elements and both began to fight. At the same moment where the DokiDoki! Cures and the Gonzo☆Cures are riding on the backs from the respective Holy Beasts of Kyoto. Issa/Ayakashi: Attack me, are you scared?! Hahahahaha! Suddenly, a gunshot was heard and shot flew towards the possessed Issa as a bullet scratched his face. He then looked and noticed Cure Amaterasu and Cure Heart who riding on Suzaku's back along with Cure Tsukiyomi and Cure Diamond on Seiryu's back. Cure Amaterasu: Don't forget they have us! Issa/Ayakashi: Oh~. That's right. *snickered* But do you think you can actually defeat me alone? Cure Tsukiyomi: Either way, we not gonna stop til we're dead! Issa/Ayakashi: *snickered* Very well, then. He drew his silver blade and pointed at Suzaku, Cure Amaterasu and Cure Heart with glare, he rushed towards them and slashed them. As Suzaku landed on one of the floating clouds as they looked around. Suzaku: Gh, that bastard! Seiryu: Be careful! Suddenly, a dark chuckle was heard, Seiryu and Suzaku looked up, noticing Issa/Ayakashi launching his dark attack towards them as Seiryu kept dodging the attack by flying from cloud to cloud, but they are blasted away. Suddenly, Issa appeared in front of Suzaku as she protected Seiryu along with Cure Tsukiyomi and Cure Diamond, Cure Amaterasu and Cure Heart as the Ayakashi who's above from Issa, it threw its fist towards them as Cure Heart blocked its attack with her Oni arm. Cure Heart: I swear we'll save you! You acted like the old king from Trump Kingdom! Issa/Ayakashi: Let death fall upon you first. The Ayakashi used its palm and pushed Suzaku, Cure Amaterasu, Cure Heart, Seiryu, Cure Tsukiyomi and Cure Diamond down to the crystal as Issa chuckled again, then launched a dark blast to them. With Cure Susanoo and Cure Rosetta who riding on Kirin's back along with Byakko, Cure Sakuya and Cure Sword who riding on his back, rains of dark flame showered towards them as both braced themselves. Cure Sakuya then noticed Issa/Ayakashi flew towards Kirin and Byakko along with the Cures, and despite the Land Wall and the Rosetta Wall, the Ayakashi who above from Issa then flew up in the air with dark flames on its hands to fly like a rocket towards Kirin, Cure Susanoo and Cure Rosetta. Kirin, Cure Susanoo and Cure Rosetta: Gaaaaah! The Ayakashi then launched the dark flame towards then Byakko along with Cure Sakuya and Cure Sword as Byakko dodged it. Byakko gritted his teeth while growled, facing to the Ayakashi. Then Genbu used her Fluid Water as her body can decompose into water to melt into the surface of the ground before reappearing to attacked the Ayakashi. However despite launched her Steam Eruption, the Ayakashi counter her attack with a dark blast, send her away. Then, Cure Izanami and Regina rushed to attacked Issa with their respective weapons. Clashes was heard around the area as Kokoa and friends watched. It turned out that Issa/Ayakashi, Cure Izanami and Regina clashing their weapons on each other. Cure Izanami kept glaring at her possessed father as she gripped her Amenonuhoko tightly. Moka: Open your eyes, father! Issa/Ayakashi: What's wrong, are you scared to fight? I thought that a Shuzen child is still able to do it! Regina: I'm not interested in your nonsense! You have a moldy brain! As Issa/Ayakashi repulsed both Cure Izanami and Regina away, Regina clashed Issa/Ayakashi's sword again with her Miracle Dragon Glaive, Issa/Ayakashi flung a black card at Regina and blasted her to the ground, near Tsukune as he was shocked while face against Cure Otohime. Tsukune: Regina!! Issa chuckled as he shuffled a deck of black cards and blowed Tsukune away. But Cure Izanami caught him up. Tsukune: Thank you, Izanami! Issa/Ayakashi: Bravo, nice reflex. Cure Izanami groggily getting up as he kept glaring at her father and hold Tsukune closer. Cure Izanami: This time I'm really going to kick your ass!! I won't hand over Tsukune!! Issa/Ayakashi: *sigh* You have no chance of winning. Intermission. Moka, Kurumu, Aguri and Ai appears in the first eyecatch while Cure Izanami, Genbu, Cure Ace and Ai appears in the second eyecatch. Cure Izanami: If you really are my own father, then why did you take it to me, Kokoa who are your daughters, and even to my own friends?!! Answer me, Father!! Issa/Ayakashi: Shut it down!! We must exterminate humans!! You are my daughter, that's all! Fujin: Butler's Style: Storm Blow!! As Fujin gathered the windy flow towards him while crossed his wings, he then released a powerful wind storm towards Raijin that blowed her away. Raijin: Maid's Loyalty: Electric Shock! She used her lightning wings to created an electric ball, then send it to electrocuted Fujin, and it worked. Raijin: Don't do, Fujin! It's not too late to change sides~ Rakurai! Fujin: *dark aura manifest from him* I have no use for your orders~ Arashi! Raijin! Cure Otohime: Rain and Snow Divine Dragon: Kuraokami!! She must first use the Book of Ryūgū. A giant blue seal appears around of Cure Otohime as she opened the Book of Ryūgū, that allowed her to summoned Kuraokami. Cure Otohime: This bitch really starts to piss me off. Kuraokami, take charge of Raijin, got it. Kuraokami flying towards Raijin that she noticed him, and Kuraokami attacking Raijin. Issa/Ayakashi: Take this!! He fired a dark blast towards Cure Izanami, but she ward off the dark blast with her Amenonuhoko that caused damage to the dilated area. The dark aura manifested more intensively from Issa/Ayakashi. Cure Izanami: If you won't to kill me, then give up right now as long as there is still time!! Issa/Ayakashi: I can't, Montague never forgave me! Cure Izanami: If you want to live as a real family, you would do what I say! Issa/Ayakashi: No, never!! Cure Izanami: Don't force me to kill you, especially not to resort to my Death Beam! Kokoa: But why couldn't she use her attack to defeat this Ayakashi? Yukari: I think that if she used the Death Beam, the Ayakashi could be annihilated but also her father at the same time! Mizore: I knew it, because at this rate, Moka could be killed. Issa was holding back despite the shadows overpowered him, he doesn't want to deploy all his strength for fear of killing his own daughter. But now that he has become a bloodthirsty demon, he will use all his strength and violence, and no one will survive his blows. Ruby: What?! He'll not do that, kill his own daughter?!! Kokoa: No!! She tries to rush but Yukari and Ginei stop her and restrains her. Ginei: Don't do, you're going to get killed!! Kokoa: But... Ginei: Even if we fight, it is we who will all be gone! Issa/Ayakashi clasped his hands and prepared another more dangerous attack than the previous ones. A dark energy flow gathered to his clasped hands. Cure Izanami tries to escape while carrying Tsukune in her arms. Issa/Ayakashi: You can't escape... Take this!! Cure Izanami noticed quickly a dark and giant beam with a shock that provoked a huge explosion that everyone noticed it. Cure Ace: Izanami!! Tsukune!! After the smoke of the explosion had dissipated, it was revealed that it was Tsukune who protected it but was wounded by the attack. Cure Izanami: Tsukune!! Hold on!! Cure Ace: Ace Shot!! She uses her Love Kiss Rouge to shoot it that traps Issa/Ayakashi inside a bubble. But it didn't work like the bubble burst that shocked Cure Ace. Cure Ace: What?! Issa/Ayakashi: You bother me!! He fired a huge dark blast to Cure Ace that provoke an explosion. Regina: Ace!! Cure Izanami lays Tsukune on the cloudy ground, she rushed towards her possessed father and faced against him. Issa/Ayakashi clasped his hands and prepared another dark energy flow gathered to his clasped hands. Issa/Ayakashi: You'll not dodge a second time!! Ruby: But it's suicide! Mizore: I think it's because of us. Ginei: What do you mean, Mizore. Mizore: If Moka will dodge a second attack, we are all going there and Takamagahara with. Issa/Ayakashi: What are you playing for? You want to die, is that it? Cure Izanami: I'm the Death Goddess, death will not let me take it so easily! Issa/Ayakashi: Shut up, insolent brat!! He fired a dark blast towards Cure Izanami who remains passive. Mizore: Save yourself quickly! Tsukune: Izanami, no!! Cure Izanami was touched by the dark explosion that shocked everyone. However after the smoke of the explosion had dissipated, it was revealed that Cure Izanami survived. But nevertheless with his failed attack, Issa/Ayakashi was hit by Kokoa's attack. Kokoa dug her fingers into their father's vital part, attempted to threatening this near death experience. Cure Izanami: K-Kokoa! Kokoa: I'm so sorry... If I die, then I'll take someone with me! That's you, Dad!! Issa/Ayakashi: Kokoa, you--! Cure Otohime: What the hell are you doing!! Kill this insolent girl as soon as possible!! Yukari and others rushed to rescue Kokoa but her threatening glare stopped them as her right eyes glowed. Kokoa: Don't move!!! Or I'll set this atomic bomb on him!!! She took out her dangerous bomb but more deadly. Genbu was shocked, she knew what it is. Issa/Ayakashi: What's this?! Genbu: It's... an atomic bomb?! Cure Izanami: Kokoa, no!! Tsukune: Don't do, Kokoa!! Kokoa: *smiled* I'm so happy, to giving my life for you all. I was blaming myself for remain passive. But now I found you... I was happy, Dad. But when you're corrupted, I was sad. But now, turn you back to your kind and loving self, when we reunited into heaven. *shed a tear* I'm glad I can see you again one last time, Dad. Everyone were shocked as Kokoa brother was attempted to suicide to take her father down with this atomic bomb. The Ayakashi who's above from Issa, was struggling but Kokoa pulled this vital point more to restrain it along with Issa. Issa/Ayakashi: You foolish girl, you want to die with me?! Kokoa: Just don't move, Dad!! Cure Izanami was wavering, she must do something or she'll lose both Kokoa and their father. Kokoa: It's time to die together, Dad... Cure Izanami was now hesitating as she watched her half younger sister activate the atomic bomb to destroy Issa/Ayakashi and herself. Cure Izanami: K-Kokoaaaa!!! Cure Otohime: Damn it, Issaaaaa!! Issa/Ayakashi: Help meeee!! Kokoa pushed Issa/Ayakashi as he hold this atomic bomb and Issa's vital part. Yukari: ... NO!! Kokoa: *smiled and about to activated the atomic bomb* Bye-bye, everyone... Issa: STOP IIIIITTTT!!! Suddenly, Issa struggles against Ayakashi who tries to regain control over him. He then used his power in order to freed himself from the Ayakashi and evil control, come back to his old-self. He then took the atomic bomb from Kokoa's hand and toss it directly to the Ayakashi's face, and Kokoa loose her grip on Issa's vital. Kokoa: Dad what are you--! Issa: We must to run, now!! Both father and daughter escaped to the safest place as the atomic bomb explodes, luckily no damage or casualties. Only the Ayakashi damaged by Kokoa's arsenal. Kokoa: I never expect it was the direct hit... Tsukune: Gosh but what's going on? Ginei: Kokoa is not dead but ... Yukari: Still alive. Ruby: And Issa was... freed himself from this monster. Issa: How can you be so foolish?! You attempted to bring down me by using that atomic bomb and commit suicide?! He then hugged at Kokoa with both joy and worry. Issa: Never do that again! Cure Heart: Let's go girls! They nodded and prepared to used their both group attacks. The DokiDoki! Cures place the Lovies onto their Love Heart Arrow, and slide their fingers upon the four colored hearts. The heart-shaped tip of the Arrow glows each Cures' signature color. Cure Heart, Cure Diamond, Cure Rosetta and Cure Sword: Precure, Lovely Force Arrow!! The DokiDoki! Cures step forward side by side and pull the Arrow back, producing a rainbow colored heart above them. The DokiDoki! Cures wink, releasing the trigger and the heart explodes. Then, the Onmyouji-Precures summoned their Heisoku Gohei. The Onmyouji-Precures gathers in horizontal line holding and shaking their Heisoku Gohei with their both hands while the bell sounds were heard, while the sky turned into night sky with a full moon appeared and the area is decorated with a Japanese traditional village. As the Holy Beasts of Kyoto chant the magic spell together. Suzaku, Seiryu, Kirin, Byakko and Genbu: Burn Foolish People With a Crimson Flame! The giant scarlet torii gate slowly arises behind of the Onmyouji-Precures as they stop to shaking their Heisoku Gohei. Cure Amaterasu, Cure Tsukiyomi, Cure Susanoo, Cure Sakuya and Cure Izanami: Open the Scarlet Torii Gate and Released the Hundred Youkai! Combined Overkill, Precure! Night Parade of One Hundred Demons!! The Holy Beasts of Kyoto roared together while the 100 various youkai are out from the scarlet torii gate, the Onmyouji-Precures guided and send the Holy Beasts of Kyoto the 100 youkai to attacked the many targets, included, Cure Otohime, Kuraokami, Leontes, Fujin and the Ayakashi as the amulet paper was broken. Cure Otohime, Fujin and Leontes: Aaaaaaaaah!! Ayakashi: Gyooooooooo! It disappeared while a Divine Talisman with the power of Dissipation. Cure Heart activates on the Lovely Commune while inserts the attack Cure Lovead into the slot before drawing a heart on the Lovely Commune. The smaller heart in the middle blinks twice, and her heart brooch shines. Cure Heart: Reach out to you! My Sweet Heart!! Then, she placed her both hands on her heart brooch and releases her hands from it, and pink light comes out in the form of a giant heart before blasting out towards Fujin that provoked an explosion of love. Fujin: Love! Love!! Looove!! Subsequently, Fujin was released from the evil influence through the power of love, and returned to his human form. Gennosuke didn't remember what happened. Gennosuke: Where... I am? *shocked suddenly* What tha---! Regina: Waaaaaah! As she rushed towards Cure Otohime to attacked, she stabbed her with a dagger in her shoulder that noticed Cure Otohime. Everyone are shocked to seeing this scene. Cure Amaterasu: Oh! She's crazy! Regina will be slaughtered! As Cure Otohime kicked Regina that send her to the cloudy ground, her hand went to Regina who is scared. Cure Heart: *gasped and shocked* Re... Reginaaaaaa!! But to their surprise, Cure Otohime's hand came to the dagger and pulled it from her shoulder instead. She showed them the dagger soaked with her blood, and will reveal the dark truth. Cure Otohime: Listen to me all of you! Look at this kind of act she had committed, you are all responsible for this foolish love and friendship! She then glared at Regina is still scared, widened and stupefied by Cure Otohime's revelation. Cure Otohime: You must be proud of you for what you act out of love and friendship towards them! Why does it always have to suffer for love and friendship, huh?! Yes, love brings only pain!! Friendship only brings betrayal!! In the flashback more of 20 years ago in the beach where the baby Oboro was crying, laying on the cradle. Cure Otohime: *as voiceovers* (Following a shipwreck in which I survived, I was found in a beach where I was crying loudly.) Her grandmother, Ogen, had just found her crying baby granddaughter in a cradle, picked her up. Cure Otohime: *as voiceovers* (And it was my grandmother, Ogen, who raised me. Therefore, that got me a lack of parental love, and therefore a lack of maturity in my personality when I worked in the Iga Pastryhouse under the watchful eye of my grandmother, and I never bound in friendship with other human children...) After many visions shown with Young Oboro, her grandmother and the remaining Iga clan and thus with Young Gennosuke, before back to reality. Cure Amaterasu was saddened after heard her backstory. Regina: What happened about your parents? Cure Otohime remain silent and didn't answer from Regina's question. Cure Amaterasu: Uuh, Lady Oboro is... just like me... Cure Otohime: Ogen, was 25 years old physically and her real age is 250 years old. Because me and Ogen, we are Kiyohimes, a species of youkai composed only females. Another flashback, the young children are playing happily while playing with a ball. Little boy 2: Catch it! A little boy had missed to catch the ball sent by another boy. The ball rolls in ground to Young Oboro's feet which noticed her. She then picked it the ball. Young Oboro: Eeh, excuse me, but... can I play? Instead, the young children began to afraid of Young Oboro because of her true form as a Kiyohime. Little boy 1: *gasped* This girl, that--?! Children: Aaah... Aaaaaaaahhh!! A monster!! As the children run away, Young Oboro is sad and distraught, before a female voice was heard which making her dropping the ball. Ogen's voice: Oboro! Young Oboro: *noticed at Ogen* Grandmother? Ogen: *took Young Oboro's hand* What are you doing here? I told you not come here! It's human children! While Ogen and Young Oboro go on their way to the Iga Pastryhouse, the people around them are scared of their presence. Woman's voice 1: It seems that these two are youkai? Woman's voice 2: The girl flees very often to frighten our kids, it's horrible. Once they come back to home, Young Oboro is sent to the wall brutally, before Ogen slammed her hand to the wall and glared furiously at her granddaughter. Ogen: I told you not to go outside the Iga Pastryhouse and get close to these scornful humans! Young Oboro: But, I'd like to have friends and--- Ogen: You will never become friends with these humans! Since forever, youkai and humans are enemies for many centuries! We aren't made to live with humans, and we are forced to hide our true identities to avoid all traces of discrimination! Young Oboro: But there are some who are nice! Why can't I be friends with humans? Ogen: Oboro, forget that weird story of friendship with humans. One day in a few years, you have to over at the Iga Pastryhouse. Another flashback where Young Oboro and Young Gennosuke are sitting next to the garden. Cure Otohime: *as voiceovers* (The only boy who said kind words, was Gennosuke-sama. It was he who gave me the dream that I would become an Onmyouji, and make him my familiar.) Young Gennosuke: Do you still be scolded by your grandmother? It's nothing, it will pass in the following days after... Would you like to become an Onmyouji? Young Oboro: Eh? Young Gennosuke: An Onmyouji is a person capable of purified the evil impure, and can be summoned to Shikigami that used as a familiar... He then turned into his hybrid-form that surprised Young Oboro. Young Gennosuke: I'm reincarnated as a Sikigami-Fairy. In my true form, no one can see me. They treat me as if I ever existed. Young Oboro: *held out a finger* It's decided, I'll become an Onmyouji and make you my familiar, when I grow up! Young Gennosuke: *held out a finger* You think so? They held out their fingers together, before backing to present. Cure Otohime: But one day when I quarrel with Hotarubi as she opposes my dream of becoming an Onmyouji, I breaking her nose by accident and I run away from home... But when humans have abused me, I accidentally revealed my true form as a Kiyohime, and I killed one of them until my grandmother intervened. Suzaku: (Oboro, I can feel her sadness in her heart.) Cure Amaterasu: But Lady Oboro, even though humans are afraid of you, you had me as your first friend. Cure Otohime: What? Cure Amaterasu: You're not the only one to have lived in loneliness, and to be put aside by humans. But sometimes, humans make their efforts and be friends with us despite our youkai status. Cure Otohime: Y...Y-You lying... Suzaku: We're your real friends, Oboro. I learned that I had human friends through our adventures and experiences that I had lived. They are not so cruel, you should understand it~ Natsu. Cure Otohime: No, you're lying... Suzaku: Oboro, I--- Cure Otohime: *'''dark aura manifest from her and dark glare*''' LIEEESSSS!! Cure Amaterasu: *gasped and shocked* Lady Oboro, what are you---! Cure Otohime: You tell that only crap about love and friendship! And then I'm not Oboro! *pointed her finger* My name is Cure Otohime: the Sea Goddess! These are just lies!! I don't believe anymore in love and friendship!! Poison Wave!!! She raises her right hand to create a purple sphere composed of deadly poison. Raijin: Look out! That's the Poison Wave!! Cure Amaterasu: Eh? Raijin: The Poison Wave is one of Otohime's dangerous attacks, and can poisoned everything around~ Rakurai! Cure Otohime: This is the end for you!! She then release her Poison Wave around by sending it to the ground to cause a wave that poisoned all that is around. However, before releasing his sphere of deadly poison, someone had stopped him by grabbing her wrist. It was Gennosuke who stop Cure Otohime and the poisoned sphere was gone. Cure Otohime: Gennosuke-sama, what are you--! Gennosuke: Please, Oboro-sama... Leave, don't take any risks with me! Cure Otohime: But what happens to you all of a sudden! Gennosuke: Please, go away. Cure Otohime: *death glaring to others* Bastards, all that is because of you if Gennosuke-sama change sides for you! I hate you all!! Remember what I say to you, one day or another you regretted! Because it's me who will kill you!! She rejects Gennosuke and disappears from the scene alone with Leontes, leaving Gennosuke saddened. Later with Issa is reunited with Kokoa and Moka. Issa shedding tears, and their daughters saw him shed lots of tears. Kokoa: Dad, you're crying... Issa: Please, forgive me for betrayal you. Moka: It was unexpected for you to shed lots of tears, Father. Issa: Moka. Moka: We would like to take you to the place where you can release the pain inside you, then you can tell us everything. Issa: ...When the time when Leontes suggested to me to eliminate the humans, I accepted it, but I let myself be had by implanting darkness and evil. That's how I betrayed the Shuzen family and became Leontes' subordinate in Yomi. But I can't accept this fact and unable to forgive myself after being freed from evil control. Moka and Kokoa take their father's hands and comfort him. Moka: Father, we overcame our worries with friends on our side. Kokoa: We realized we are not alone. That is how the miracle appeared in our hearts. We were bonded by blood ties. Issa: I'm sorry... I was wrong for my own deeds... After hugged Kokoa and Moka, sobbing on their shirts. Moka hugged him back, comforting him. Issa: Thank you, Kokoa, Moka... Voiceovers Teasers: Next Episode Preview. Cain: Abel, my brother. This is the last time in a last battle between brothers. Because even if there were moments of respite, we find ourselves in a ruthless battle. We may be twin brothers, but we are different and we do not have the same commonality. It will be the last time we will see each other as enemy brothers. *as voiceovers* Next episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Takamagahara Arc. Cain Reappears...!? Fierce Counterattack!! Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Transcripts Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Takamagahara Arc Category:Transcripts Category:New Allies Saga